


You're My Relief

by neverananghel



Series: Domestic Husbands Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Xiukai - Freeform, forgive me in advance, husbands for life, is there such a thing as domestic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: No matter how tired Minseok is, he’ll never be too tired forthis.





	You're My Relief

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A SHAMELESS SMUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not proofread and beta'd, no checking done or whatsoever. If you see any mistakes, kindly point it out and I'll be happy to correct them. Posting this fic without any sort of checking is probably the riskiest thing I'm ever doing in my life LOL
> 
> Enjoy <3

Minseok is _beat_ _._

 

Today is really hectic. He spent the majority of his morning redoing three major reports that were assigned to his subordinate who did it horrendously—the data, presentation, and even the grammar all wrong. He skipped lunch in favor of arguing with a pompous director who doesn’t listen and just wants to make him and his department do the impossible.  And in the afternoon, he was stuck with meetings after meetings, meetings so long, boring, and just plain useless with how they can’t reach a conclusion, that he could only leave the office at—Minseok glances at his watch—eleven in the evening.

 

With sluggish steps, he closes the door to his office, pressing the button for the elevator to go the basement parking lot. As he waits for the elevator, he opens his phone, checking his messages with Jongin.

 

He last sent a message to his husband telling him not to wait for him and make him dinner since he’ll be coming home late, Jongin replying an “Okay. :( Fighting, hyung!”

 

When he arrives at his car, he lets out a long sigh of relief. Despite all the troubles this day has given him, he knows that it will all be worth it in the end.

 

But for now, he can’t wait to go home.

 

Minseok thinks of Jongin’s sweet smile all the way home.

 

\--

 

The lights are all turned off when Minseok arrives at their apartment, meaning that Jongin is sleeping already.

 

He pads along their home as quietly as possible, despite knowing that Jongin is a heavy sleeper. He still doesn’t want to risk waking him up. He takes his time before entering their bedroom, idling a few minutes in the kitchen to drink some water, at the same time checking the fridge for some food, finding a half-finished box of fried chicken in it. He snorts, _typical Jongin._

 

Maybe it’s because it’s late at night or maybe it’s just because he’s so exhausted, but he can’t help the smile on his lips seeing the evidence of how their lives have blended seamlessly together. From their shy and quiet friendship, a still shy but loving (or gross and mushy, if Sehun’s description is to go by) dating relationship, a used-to-be-messy experience of living together, and to now, married for years. All those times in their relationship are in their home, with photos from different moments hanging on the wall, Jongin’s anime DVDs mixing with his English movies on the shelves beside the TV, his favorite coffee mug beside Jongin’s mug reserved for hot chocolate (topped with marshmallows), and many more.

 

He washes the glass when he finishes and finally goes on his way to the bedroom.

 

\--

 

Never did his tired mind expect the sight that greets him when he opens the door.

 

It’s Jongin, alright. Jongin, his husband, awake, _naked_ , and moaning Minseok’s name into the pillow, his mouth open in the most beautiful ‘o’, one of his hands clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles have turned white, his other hand thrusting in and out a dildo of his hole.

 

Jongin spots Minseok standing frozen by the entrance of their room, moaning as he pushes the toy harder, “ _Hyung_ —ah!”

 

All of Minseok’s exhaustion vanishes right then and there, his body thrumming with a new found energy.

 

Minseok may be tired, but he will never be too tired for _this_.

 

He strips quickly, removing each article of clothing efficiently until he’s down to his boxers. He doesn’t care right now where his discarded clothing ends up, too focused on the way that the toy enters in and out of Jongin’s ass. He can’t wait to remove that toy and replace it with something infinitely better.

 

Cooing softly, he approaches his husband slowly, one his hands palming himself to complete hardness. Jongin looks so _delicious._ He’s very thankful that they both don’t like sleeping in the dark because then the night can’t hide the way that Jongin’s body gleans with sweat, his flushed skin, and his ass, his very, very firm and plump ass, being wrecked by the toy.

 

Jongin gives him one more pleading stare, his mouth forming pleas but with no voice to accompany it. It snaps Minseok out of the trance Jongin’s beauty always manages to bring him into. Still, instead of climbing on the bed immediately, he removes the toy from his husband’s grasp and throwing it somewhere.

 

He helps Jongin lie down on his back, and quickly goes on top of his husband, both of his arms braced beside Jongin’s head. All the exhaustion he feels just a while ago is gone, replaced only with so much love for the man that he’s going to spend all his life with.

 

Minseok leans down and captures Jongin’s lips with his, slow, lazy, and loving, but with the underlying taste of what is to come later. He feels and hears the contented sigh that his husband lets out between their lips, a sign that he’s finally receiving the contact that he, possibly, has been craving all day. Minseok removes one of his arms from the side of Jongin’s head and lets it wander, his fingertips caressing lovingly his husband’s left cheek to his neck, lingering for a while on his collarbones before moving lower to tweak Jongin’s nipples.

 

Years of being together give Minseok the perfect knowledge on where to move his hand to bring out the sweetest moans from Jongin’s lips. He disconnects their lips, breathing harshly, staring at Jongin’s blissed-out expression, feeling pride that he’s the one, the only one that could bring Jongin to this state, wrecked and panting just from his kisses, his full lips even fuller and shining with spit.

 

He stares and stares, once again enraptured by Jongin’s beauty, that Jongin actually whines, getting embarrassed by the intense look Minseok is giving him,”Hyung! Stop staring!”

 

Minseok just chuckles in retaliation and moves to continue sucking marks into his husband’s skin, but he’s surprised when he’s flipped on his back, Jongin’s legs straddling his waist, his ass directly sitting on Minseok’s clothed dick.

 

Jongin grins at him, his expression full of mischief. “For someone who’s surely tired,” his husband starts, huffing as he grinds lightly on Minseok’s crotch, “you sure do take a lot of time.”

 

Gripping Jongin’s hips, Minseok thrusts up, allowing his husband to feel his full hardness despite the barrier between their skins. He smirks, “Oh, is that so? What would you like me to do then, hmm?”

 

Surprised by the attack, Jongin moans, his hips instinctively moving against Minseok’s, mouth opening and closing at each contact, pleasure surging every nerve in his body. Can’t take the onslaught of pleasure anymore, Jongin lifts his body from Minseok’s and moves to take the remaining article of clothing on his husband’s body.

 

When Minseok’s underwear is gone, Jongin doesn’t waste any more time, straddling his husband’s waist again and uses his hand to guide Minseok’s dick in him, both of them gasping when Jongin bottoms out.

 

The slide of his cock goes in smoothly and producing lewd squelching sounds from the excess lube, clearly, the result from Jongin’s ministrations earlier using the toy. The moment Jongin’s ass meets his hips, Minseok lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Cursing, he grips his husband’s hips tighter than before, his knuckles turning white from the force, “Fuck— _Jongin._ ”

 

“You were being,” Jongin starts, lifting his hips slowly until only the tip of Minseok’s cock is in him, “being too _slow,_ ” then he descends again, a loud moan ripping out of his throat.

 

Minseok lets out a loud moan, “Still so— _fuck—_ tight. God, _Jongin._ ”

 

His mind and body feels paralyzed and can only let his husband bounce up and down on his cock, each movement harder than the last. He hasn’t let go of Jongin’s hips and he’s pretty sure that by tomorrow the younger male will have bruises from how tight he’s holding onto him.

 

After a few more bounces from Jongin, Minseok’s mind catches up to him and he starts to thrust up. The first time he does, Jongin screams, “Fuck! Do it again, _do it again!_ ”

And so he does, Minseok thrusting up every time Jongin goes down on him, building their rhythm from countless years of practice and love—so, so, so much love. Out of everyone that wanted Jongin, he’s the only who could have him like this, who could see him like this, who could feel him so tight around him like this.

 

His chest feels so full from all the love that he has for his husband. And maybe it’s the exhaustion setting in, but he feels very, very lucky that he’s the chosen one. Minseok releases his left hand’s grip on Jongin’s hips, seeking out his husband’s hand where their wedding ring is placed and locking their fingers tightly as he continues to meet each movement from above.

 

Their well-practiced rhythm starts to stutter after a while, both of them seeking their release. Minseok releases Jongin’s hand and starts to tug on his hard cock, earning him a hiss. He can also feel the telltale sign that he’s close, the tightness in his abdomen increasing.

 

Minseok starts to tug faster, concentrating on making Jongin cum first. After a few more strokes, Jongin comes with a cry of his name, failing to keep himself upright and slumping against his body, his head buried in the crook of Minseok’s neck. He comes as Jongin clenches on his cock, the tightness breathtaking and he releases inside his husband, content.

 

Minseok feels boneless, the events of today’s events catching up on him. He turns to his side, wanting to check up on Jongin only to see him with eyes closed and breathing in and out slowly, obviously sleeping. He chuckles, full of affection for the person lying on top of him. He can’t believe Jongin actually fell asleep right after. It seems like he wasn’t the only one who’s had a long day.

 

Moving carefully so as not to wake up his husband, he pulls out of Jongin slowly, the latter groaning softly from sensitivity. He then positions Jongin on the bed, getting up to get a rag and wiping the mess that they made on each other’s body.

 

When he’s finished, he drops the used rag on the floor, reminding himself to clean up in the morning and not resisting the urge to kiss his husband chastely on the lips.

 

As he lies down beside Jongin, Minseok thinks to himself that he doesn’t mind bad days if he has his husband like this, head tucked under his chin and sleeping soundly, for every day of his life.

 

(What happened in the morning is a story for another time.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this again but, **COMMENTS AND KUDOS GIVE ME LIFE**
> 
> If you have something to say, the comment section is free for you to use <3
> 
> PS. I'm open to screaming on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/cheonsassime)


End file.
